


Surviving, but At the Cost of What?

by Tenkoz56



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Assault, survive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkoz56/pseuds/Tenkoz56
Summary: Tenko Chabashira killed two people, she went through her execution, so why is she alive? Why does Himiko care so much?Based on Tenko’s unused execution.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Surviving, but At the Cost of What?

**Surviving, but At the Cost of What?**

**TW: Sexual Assault, Depression, Death, depressing thoughts, etc**

**—————**

_“It’s time to give it everything we’ve got, it’s punishment time!”_

Those words repeated themselves over and over in Tenko’s head. Before, they were terrifying, she would watch as her friends get horrifically killed in cold blood, Kaede, Kirumi. Even if they killed, Tenko never believed anyone deserved _that._

Except. Tenko did kill. She still recalled Angie’s face when she beat her to death, the only time she’s ever seen the look of fear and despair on Angie’s face. The words. The words she cried out.

_Stop Tenko please!_

_Stop Tenko please!_

Tenko remembered repeating a billion apologies, yet that didn’t deter her from killing. How many apologies did it take to bring someone back? To help them understand that what she was doing was helping others? Tenko shook her head. Angie didn’t deserve that.

It didn’t help that Korekiyo had walked in at the time. The candle room, lit up by only the candle that Angie had been reaching for moments prior. The look narrowed eyes on Korekiyo’s face as she turned to him. Tenko didn’t know what to think of those eyes. Except that they both knew what was about to happen.

Tenko picked up the board and killed him there.

Tenko didn’t bother trying to hide her crimes at that point. The guilt seeping through her veins was much too great. She stood at her trial, arguing, telling everyone that she did it, why she did it. Kokichi stated it ruined the trial. Himiko kept fighting.

Himiko kept fighting.

She yelled and cried, the first time Tenko had seen any emotion come out of the girl. Himiko cried and yelled at Tenko.

_”Tell then you’re innocent! Tell them you’d never do that!”_

Tenko didn’t have those words. She hung her head. Everyone voted. Himiko had no choice but to vote her too.

However. The punishment seemed worse. Tenko stood, fighting men away from her, faceless but oh so real men. It was fine at first; but she got tired. Each grab from a man made her feel weaker, stripping away at her power to fight. Each touch became two, three, everywhere they touched.

_Touch Touch Touch Touch Touch Touch Touch._

Tenko became more focused on prying hands off herself, clawing, kicking, eyes became wet with tears as they began to pile on her, touching, touching. She was about to give up, every hand was on every part of her body, her eyes wet with tears, but it was Himiko’s voice, her scream, her cries for Tenko. Tenko wasn’t going to give up on her. So she pretended to die. 

Tenko laid on the ground, holding her breath for just long enough that Monokuma ended the punishment, believing she was dead. However she sat up. Everyone looked in surprise. She was allowed to live.

She didn’t feel like she was living, however.

Tenko hadn’t left her room since entering it after her execution. She sat in the corner of it, her nails scratching at her skin. Touch, Touch, Touch.

She needed to protect Himiko, but being around men.. being around the men. She didn’t want to be touched. Not again.. not ever.

Kaito and Shuichi would come in to try and talk to her, boost her spirits, but Tenko would scream at the top of her lungs until they left. They sent Maki in, who didn’t do much other then tell her to get up, that sulking was useless. Tenko merely turned her head away. It didn’t matter.

Miu came in once, it seemed to be the only time Tenko has ever seen her look mildly upset for her. She still insulted her, telling her she stunk, and that she needed to shower, then handed her a little invention. It was just a clicker.

_”Anytime you feel happy, click it.”_

It sat blankly to the side.

Tenko could hear the bustle outside, people laughing, some expressing their worries. Tenko merely sat, staring at the same grey wall. She had learned it’s shapes and patterns very well. One morning she did the same, until she heard her door click open.

_”Tenko. Nyeh.. you haven’t eaten in awhile..”_

Tenko turned her head to the voice. The little redhead held a plate of food. The food being an orange and some fried potatoes. She set it down in front of Tenko, sitting next to her. Tenko didn’t say a word, simply staring away, her eyes on the food. She forgot just how long it has been since she ate something.

”Nyeh.. you need to restore your MP Tenko.. remember..? You told me that eating is the best way to restore it..”

Tenko didn’t respond.

Himiko frowned and grabbed the fork, sticking it into the potatoes and pressing the potato against Tenko’s lips. “N-Nyeh.. I’ll f-feed it to you if y-you can’t lift it..” she said shakily.

Tenko didn’t open her mouth, her eyes just shutting as she turned her face away.

”T-Tenko!” She cried out, trying to be tough as she clenched her palms, “Y-You can’t give up! C-Come on! At least take a bite!”

Tenko didn’t reply.

”Y-You were th-the one that t-told me n-not to give up!” Himiko frowned, “S-Stop being a h-hypocrite!” She huffed out, putting the fork back to her lips.

Tenko looked at Himiko; those eyes were so full of the hope that she once had. Tenko pushed down the fork with her hand, but instead a small smile went to her lips, “You’re doing great, Himiko.” She said softly, the first words she has spoke in awhile. “I’ll eat this meal.. if you promise to keep coming back..”

“N-Nyeh.. I promise..”

”Thank you.” Tenko grabbed the clicker, clicking it once, before letting Himiko feed her the Potato.


End file.
